Inuyasha’s Make Over
by Colhan3000
Summary: One night Kagome is studying while Inuyasha is sleeping she decides to give our favorite Hanyou a little make over. ONE SHOT!


~*~This is my first actual Inuyasha fiction, I hope you like it.~*~

**_I do not own Inuyasha_**

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Inuyasha's Make Over**

            Kagome sat at her desk studying her annoying Science for her up coming test in three days; she sighed and looked over at the Dog Demon behind her, Inuyasha had fallen asleep on her bed with his sword Tetsusaiga next to him, he always looked so cute when he was asleep, it took years of his face, it was Inuyasha with all his masks off, her head turned back to the work at hand and she groaned, she had hardly studied at all for this test and she just couldn't bring herself to study for it, this was going to be a loooonnnngggg night.

            Finally she gave up and put her book away and decided to paint her nails, she choose her favorite nail polish and began painting her nails bright metallic blue green. After she was done putting the final coat of polish on she looked at her nails _I love this new polish, it dries to fast!, she hated the other kind that took forever to dry, with that stuff it was like the whole world was out to mess up her nicely painted nails. Like smudging it or something like that and then you would have to redo the nail again. In Kagome's opinion if anybody made a machine or something to make polish dry faster they would make A LOT of money.  _

She turned and look at Inuyasha claws. They were longer then her nails of course and were a VERY light shade of yellow for some odd reason, suddenly Kagome got an idea in her head and it made her smirk, _What the heck! I'll never get another change like this in a million years!_, she went over to her dresser were her other nail polishes were and grabbed her red polish with the shiny gold tint in it and her bottle of black polish. She then turned to Inuyasha and carefully with out waking him up slid his arms from Tetsusaiga and layed them to face her….

*15 minutes later* 

            Kagome looked at her handy work, she had painted his claws bright red and with great care painted little paw prints on them too. But after she had gotten done this claws she had decided to do a few other things like put make up on him as well, like black eye shadow,  light pink lipstick, pan cake and blush. She even with **_GREAT _**care clipped little clip on ear rings on his doggy ears and some how managed to brush and put his silver hair in to pig tails like the ones she liked to wear as a little girl. _Inuyasha is going to be soooo angry at me when he finds out! She thought giggling and walked down stairs to get a small snack._

            Inuyasha woke up soon after that and stretched, and found that Kagome was no were in her room _Maybe she went back to my time…_ with that he grabbed Tetsusaiga, opened Kagome's bedroom window and jumped out into the night air and over to the well house just as Kagome came back to her room to find Inuyasha absent, _Oh Kami, he is gonna be so ticked off when the others see him like that…_ she said and quickly ran out the door to the well house.

*Feudal Japan*

            Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked up to Kaede's village were they were staying waiting for Kagome to come back, _I can't smell her, were is she?_ he walked up to Kaede's hut and walked in, Miroku, Sango and her little Demon kitty Kirara were eating supper, Shippo was with Kaede at the moment, when they saw Inuyasha they tried to keep a straight face. Shippo and Kaede entered with a basket full of healing herbs and Shippo soon blurted out what was on everyone mind at the moment, "Hey Inuyasha what's with the funny paint on your face?" with that Miroku and Sango burst out laughing.

            "What paint?" Inuyasha said glaring at the hysterical monk and Demon Exterminator, "THE…*Snort* PAINT ON YOU FACE AND *Laughing hysterically* CLAWS!!!" Miroku broke down into a laughing fit once again, Inuyasha looked at his claws and saw that they were now a bright shade of red with a tint of gold and in the middle of each claw was a black paw print, he ran out the door and over to a near by lake and looked at himself thought the waters reflection….

*At the well*

            Kagome just climbed out of the well when she herd a loud angry scream come from the village,.

            "**_KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" 

THE END

~*~Sorry if it's a little short, it was a little day dream I had while painting my nails Christmas day. By the way all the polishes said in this story are colors I have, I get quick dry kind because like I said in the story, when you paint your nails its like the whole world is out to smudge, dent, crake or mess it up in some way.~*~


End file.
